In the lair of the dragon
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: After finding a mysterious game at a new arcade, Aiko and Momoko get transported into oe of the most ground-breaking arcade games of all time!
1. A mysterious game

_(Hey everyone! While I was on my vacation in Las Vegas I played the game Dragon's Lair and decided this would make a great story! You all know the basic drill)_

**Ojamajo Dormei belongs to Toei Animation**

**Dragon's Lair belongs to Don Bluth**

_Chapter 1: A mysterious game_

It was a nice warm Saturday in Misora. And right now, our favorite Ojamajos were heading somewhere in particular.

"So what is this place exactly?" Poppu asked Doremi.

"It's a new arcade that just opened up a few weeks ago. I heard it's got the largest collection of games in the whole city!" Doremi said.

"It sounds interesting." Momoko said while holding Aiko's hand.

"Hana-chan is going to beat every game in that whole arcade!" Hana said, throwing her fists into the air!

Everyone smiled and a few minutes later, they arrived at the new arcade. The building itself looked like a tower made of glass and two huge gold doors were at the front.

"Well, this sure looks fancy." Hazuki said.

"It sure does Hazuki-chan." Aiko said. The girls then opened the doors and widened their eyes when they saw the inside!

There were arcade games from all over the world there, and of every variety. There were shoot'em ups, racers, sports, you name it!

"Sugoi!" The Ojamajos all said together.

"Look at this!" Onpu said in amazement.

"I love this place already!" Doremi said.

"Come on girls, let's go play!" Momoko said.

"YOSHA!" They all shouted. The Ojamajos bought some quarters from a machine and ran off to play some games!

Aiko and Momoko were playing a zombie shooter, Onpu and Hazuki were playing a dancing game, Doremi and Poppu were trying to kill each other on a fighter and Hana was having a little trouble in finding a game.

"Hmm, so many games, and so little time." She said. Hana walked around a little bit while looking at everything and she noticed a door leading to the back room.

"Hmm, this could be interesting." She said. Out of curiosity, Hana poked her head into the door and saw that no workers were in the room.

She walked in and saw that there were old arcade games that had been put in storage.

"Sugoi." She said. Suddenly, Hana's attention was drawn to a game that had a sheet over it. She raised her eyebrow at this and walked over to it.

Hana pulled the sheet off and saw a game that said Dragon's Lair on the side. Along with the game's name, there was an image of a knight fighting a dragon on the sides.

"Woah." Hana said.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. UhOh!

_Chapter 2: Uh Oh!_

Hana looked at the game she found with wonder. She never before saw a game like this!

"Hmm, I wonder what the games like." She said. Hana noticed a plug in the machine's back and she plugged it into a wall. The game's screen lit up and Hana was enchanted to see cut-scenes that were animated like a cartoon!

"Oh my god!" She said. Back in the other room, the Ojamajos all gathered up.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Hana-chan?" Doremi said. Hana then came running out with a look of excitement.

"Minna! You won't believe what Hana-chan found!" She said.

"What did you find?" Onpu asked.

"Just come and see! You'll love it." Hana said with enthusiasm. She led the Ojamajos back to the room where she found the game.

"Here it is." Hana said. The ojamajos had the same reaction as her, especially when they saw the animated scenes!

"Oh, I've heard about this!" Hazuki said.

"Really?" Poppu asked.

"Yeah! My mom and dad said they used to play this all the time back in the day." Hazuki said. The Ojamajos watched the attract movie play.

"Hey Hazuki, why do the scenes in this look like a Disney movie?" Momoko asked. Hazuki adjusted her glasses and smiled.

"Well, the reason behind that is because Dragon's Lair here was one of the first games that used motion video and the animation was done by Don Bluth who used to work for Disney." She said.

"Wow." The Ojamajos all said together. Aiko felt a quarter in her pocket and pulled it out.

"Hey guys, how about I try my hand at it?" Aiko asked.

"OK, sure!" They all said. Aiko smiled and put the quarter in the slot. A beep was heard and Aiko pushed the one player button.

Suddenly, the machine began to glow and shake violently! "What's going on?" Doremi asked in fear.

She got her answer when a beam of colorful light shot out of the game's screen and hit Aiko! "Ai-chan!" Momoko called out. She ran over to her girlfriend and hugged her. A bright light filled the room and when the Ojamajos opened their eyes, AIko and Momoko were no where no be seen!

"Where'd they go?" Onpu asked.

Aiko woke up and looked around, finding herself in a creepy forest. "W-where am I?" She asked.

"Ai-chan, Ai-chan, can you hear us?" Doremi's voice said.

"Yes, yes! Where are you?" Aiko asked.

"We're still in the game room, and Aiko mama, look at your clothes!" Hana's voice said. Aiko looked down and saw that she was wearing silver knight armor and a sword was in a sheath around her waist.

"Wow, where did this come from?" She asked.

"I don't know but Hana-chan thinks it looks cool!" Hana said.

"But where's Momo-chan?" Hazuki asked. Aiko gripped her sword and looked around. Suddenly, a message appeared in the sky and the Ojamajos read it together.

**"BEAT THE GAME AND GO HOME"**

"So all I have to do is win and me and Momo-chan will go home?" Aiko asked.

"I guess so. But where's Momo-chan?" Doremi asked. Aiko looked into the distance and saw an evil looking castle with a drawbridge.

"Help me, Ai-chan!" Momoko's voice called out. Aiko clutched her sword, narrowed her eyes at the castle and said, "I'll save you Momo-chan!"

_(please R&R)_


	3. Snakes, tentacles and goons oh my

_Chapter 3: Snakes, tentacles, and goons oh my!_

As Aiko was walking to the castle, she brought up an important issue.

"Girls, close the door! I don't want anyone getting in the way." She said. Doremi nodded and closed the storage room door.

Back in the game, Aiko finally arrived at the castle. "Something tells me I'll fall thru the bridge, just like in the movies." Aiko said to herself. She walked out onto the drawbridge and suddenly, she fell thru!

"Ai-chan!" The Ojamajos shouted. Aiko was holding onto the place where she fell.

"It's Ok, I'm fine!" Aiko said. Underneath in a water filled moat, tentacles with eye balls on the tips rose out.

"Ahh!" Aiko said. She pulled out her sword and swung at the tentacles, making them recoil. She put her sword back in its sheath, climbed back onto the bridge and ran into the castle just as the gate closed.

"Great job Ai-chan!" Hazuki said. Aiko then entered a room with three doors. "Hmm, which one should I take?" She asked herself. Suddenly, the room began to shake and the floor began to crumble!

"Aiko mama, get out!" Hana said. The door on the left of Aiko opened and she took this chance to run in just as the roof caved in.

She then found herself in a room with a staircase, a small weapons rack, a wooden table and a door. Aiko decided to take the stairs but a green tentacle came out of a hole in the roof and jetted towards her!

"Ai-chan, look out!" The ojamajos shouted. The tentacle wrapped around Aiko and began pulling her in.

"Ahh, what the heck?" She asked in shock. She was able to get one of her arms free, pull out her sword and cut herself free. A barking sound was heard and the tentacle vanished.

"That was close!" Onpu said. Suddenly, more tentacles appeared out of the same hole in the ceiling and began surrounding Aiko! She leaped onto the wooden table just as the door opened and she ran thru!

Aiko was then in a room filled with fog. The walls were made of grey stone, holes were in the roof and a skull was hanging from a thin rope. "Jeez, this place creeps me out." Aiko said.

"Hisssss." Aiko clutched her sword and looked around.

"What was that?" She asked. Suddenly, a huge snake appeared out of the ceiling. It was about to bite her but Aiko sliced its head off, making it vanish.

"Eww, I hate snakes." Hazuki said with a shiver. Another snake came up behind Aiko and she took care of it too.

"Ai-chan, try pulling on that rope with the skull on it." Poppu said. Aiko did just that and a rope appeared out of a hole in the ceiling. She climbed up it just as a snake took a bite at her.

Aiko came out of a trap door in the floor and she saw a small staircase with a door at the top. "Hmm, seems easy enough." She said. She started to walk up the staircase when a door magically appeared behind her and a purple furry monster with a suction cup mouth came bouncing out of it.

The thing was also holding a small sword. "Ai-chan, behind you!" Doremi yelled. Aiko quickly pulled her sword and sliced the thing's torso and it vanished. Three more of the things came out as Aiko began running up the stairs and she sliced the two chasing her.

"Nice try." She said with a chuckle. Aiko ran into the door and continued on her quest.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. Rooms, rooms and more rooms

_Chapter 4: Rooms, rooms and more rooms_

As Aiko went into the next room, she heard Momoko scream again. "Save me!"

"Don't worry Momo-chan, I'm coming." Aiko said. The next room was a small laboratory like place with three potions sitting on a table, a door to the right and a boiling cauldron was over a small fire.

"Ai-chan, be careful." Poppu said.

"Don't worry, I'm always careful." Aiko said. Suddenly, green ooze spat out of the cauldron and Aiko jumped to the side.

"See?" She said. Aiko began inspecting the three potions when a shadow appeared over her! The ooze had formed into a monster with a huge mouth!

"Oh no you don't!" Aiko said. She pulled out her sword and slashed the monster, making it melt. And then a phantom like creature came out of the cauldron.

**"KYAHH! MAJO RIKA, MAJO RIKA, MAJO RIKA!"** Hazuki shouted after seeing the phantom. All Aiko had to do was slash it and it was gone. She ran out of the room.

The next room was a huge ball room like place with columns on both sides of the room and small round wooden door at the end.

"Ai-chan, don't get to comfortable. I don't trust this place." Doremi said.

"Me and you both, Doremi-chan." Aiko said. Suddenly, a suit of black armor wielding a huge sword appeared at the end of the room.

"What the heck?" Aiko said. The armor began tapping the ground with it's sword and sending electrical currents thru the floor.

"Aiko mama, look out!" Hana said. Aiko quickly jumped to the safe side of the floor and the other side when the electricity came her way.

She continued doing this until she reached the armor. It raised it sword and was ready to chop Aiko in two but the blue haired knight slashed it with her sword and the armor flew apart.

"Ai-chan, awesome!" Onpu cheered. Aiko game them the thumbs-up and picked up the armor's helmet.

"Look, if your going to kill someone, kill them. Don't just sit there." She giggled as she bunted the helmet and went thru the door.

Aiko then found herself walking thru a hallway with a small waterfall. "Ahh, peace at last." Aiko said to herself. She then fell thru the floor!

"Ai-chan!" The ojamajos shouted. When Aiko reached the bottom, she landed in a medieval kayak on fast flowing water and found an oar in the boat.

"I'm OK." Aiko said. Aiko paddled her kayak thru water filled caverns and she entered a small cave with a sigh above the entrance that read,

**"Ye ole' boulders"**

"Oh, very funny." Aiko said with a sweat drop. The inside was filled with, of course, boulders! Now being really athletic, Aiko was able to swerve around them without breaking a sweat.

She arrived at another entrance.

**"Ye ole' rapids"**

"OK, here we go." Aiko said, preparing herself. She rode up and down really intense rapids and trying her best to not flip over or fall out, all while her friends looked on.

**"Ye ole' whirlpools"**

In the next cave entrance, Aiko paddled around whirlpools and suddenly, flowed down a small waterfall!

"AHHH!" Aiko yelled. She saw a chain hanging from the ceiling and she grabbed it just in time to watch her kayak crash into a rock wall.

"That was cool Aiko mama!" Hana cheered. Aiko climbed up the chain and she reached a small door. She opened it and went thru.

"How far is the dragon's lair?" Doremi asked. Everyone of course shrugged. As Aiko was walking down a dark hallway, she came upon a door with a dragon carving.

"I think I found it!" She said in joy. The Ojamajos watched the screen as Aiko opened the door and entered a room full of treasure!

"Sugoi!" The Ojamajos said. Aiko crept around piles of treasure, walking on gold coins and jewels.

"Girls, keep it down. If the dragon's in here I don't want him to know I'm here." Aiko said. A minute after she said this, Aiko peeked behind a pile of treasure and saw a big green dragon, fast asleep.

She gasped and hid behind the treasure. Aiko peeked out behind the treasure again and saw something that made her heart flutter! It was Momoko, wearing a princess outfit and she was floating in a bubble.

The bubble was on a gold stand and was sitting next to the dragon.

"Don't worry Momo-chan, we'll be home soon." Aiko said.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. Aiko the dragon slayer

_Chapter 5: Aiko the dragon slayer_

The moment of truth had finally arrived! Aiko was going to rescue her princess! Just as she took a step forward, a chalice, a small treasure chest and a vase that were all piled on top of each other were about to fall but Aiko caught them, preventing them from waking the dragon.

The Ojamajos sighed in relief as Aiko crept forward, trying her hardest not to wake up the dragon. Momoko yawned inside the bubble and looked to her side. "Ai-chan!" She shouted.

The dragon raised its neck and let out a yawn, resulting in fire shooting out. Aiko hid again, avoiding being burned. Momoko watched as the dragon looked around and then went back to sleep.

Aiko crept forward some more until she arrived at Momoko's prison. "Ai-chan, get me out of here!" Momoko whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm working on it. How do I get you out of there?" Aiko asked.

"My cage here is locked and the dragon keeps the key around his neck. To slay the dragon, you have to use that sword." Momoko said, pointing to a glowing sword that was sticking out of a huge gem.

"Don't worry Momo-chan, Aiko Senoo to the rescue!" Aiko said loudly, only to squeak and cover her mouth.

"Raaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The dragon roared!

"KYAH!" Aiko screamed as she ran from the dragon.

"Ai-chan, get the sword!" Doremi yelled.

"Little busy here!" She said angrily. Aiko quickly drew her sword, turned around and began swinging at the dragon.

The green lizard snapped at her and took a shot at her with its flame breath. Aiko rolled to the side and ran to get the magic sword, the dragon close behind. As soon as Aiko was at the gem holding the sword, she grabbed it by its hilt and tugged it out.

The sword's blade was glowing and the hilt was nicely designed. The dragon roared again and breathed fire at Aiko. She blocked it with the magic sword.

"Finish him off Aiko mama!" Hana said. The dragon swung at Aiko with its tail and she ducked from the attack. She charged towards the dragon who breathed fire at her again, but she broke thru it with help from the sword!

Aiko threw the sword at the dragon and the blade went right into its heart! The dragon fell to the ground, dead.

"YOSHA!" The ojamajos cheered. Aiko looked at the dragon and smiled, she had won!

She saw a key around the dragon's long skinny neck and she took it off. Aiko went back to Momoko's prison.

"Momo-chan, your knight in shining armor has arrived!" Aiko said. She put the key into a small keyhole and turned it. The bubble holding Momoko popped and Momoko leaped into Aiko's arms.

"What took you so long?" Momoko giggled. The yellow haired princess cupped Aiko's cheeks in her hands and kissed her full on the lips.

The two smiled at each other as the room became bright and when the light cleared up, the two were back in the storage room. Aiko's armor and Momoko's princess outfit had disappeared.

"Ai-chan, Momo-chan!" Hazuki said. The ojamajos hugged their two friends tightly.

"I knew you could do it Ai-chan!" Poppu said.

"You had me so worried!" Doremi said.

"It's OK, Doremi-chan. We're fine now!" Momoko said. The ojamajos stopped hugging their friends and smiled at them.

"Come on guys let's go home." Aiko said. They started to leave but Hana tapped Doremi on the shoulder.

"Doremi mama, shouldn't we get rid of the game?" Hana asked, pointing at the game. Doremi sweat dropped, embarrassed that she forgot about that.

The ojamajos covered up the game again and slid it into an open spot among a pile of old and discarded arcade games. "Now can we go home?" Aiko asked. Doremi looked at her and nodded.

The girls stepped out of the arcade and Aiko and Momoko looked up at the sky, just as the sun began to set.

The two looked at each other and smiled, taking each others hands and the ojamajos headed off home, with Momoko safe and sound with her knight in shining armor, Aiko Senoo.

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
